Help Required
'''Help Required '''is the pilot episode of Man Rayopolis. Cast Slaves * Spongebob Authorities * Man Ray * Dirty Bubble * Barnacle Man * Plankton Transcript (Episode begins with a shot of downtown bikini bottom) Narrator: ah, the sea. So peaceful. So… sea-like. At least, if you lived in Bikini Bottom. (The shot changes to Man Rayopolis, a place completely ruled by Manray) In this world, Manray has taken over, and named the new town "Man Rayopolis," where you must obey Man Ray 24/7 or die. Here we see Spongebob, looking through the window of a restaurant. Let's watch. (Shot goes to Spongebob staring at Man Ray's restaurant) Spongebob: there it is- the finest eating establishment ever established for eating- the designated are where you permitted by man ray, your ruler, to obtain sandwiches using manray dollars, with a "Help Required Or You Die" sign in the window! (Cuts to the inside of the restaurant. There is a giant screen tv showing Man ray's face) Man ray: keep eating, obey your ruler! Spongebob: (walks in) uh, man ray, I- Man Ray: "uh, man ray," YOUR RULER! Spongebob: uh, Man Ray, Your ruler, I noticed the "help demanded or you die" sign on your window. Man Ray: ARE YOU SEEKING A JOB? Spongebob: (gulp) yes? Man Ray: VERY WELL. I'LL LET YOU TALK TO THE AUTHORITIES. (Plankton, the Dirty Bubble, Barnacle Man and the Atomic Flounder come in through a rising platform in the floor) Plankton: we- uh, hang on. (Turns megaphone on and talks through it) we are the Authorities, what business do you have today? Spongebob: I was looking for a job. Plankton: very well. You are required to take this 920-question-application form. (Gives spongebob the form) Spongebob: (walks off, struggling to continue carrying the papers) thanks… (Many boring questions later) Barnacle Man: do you think my cape's on right? Spongebob: (walks onscreen tired) I finished all 920 questions can i get the job now? Barnacle Boy: we'll have to review these answers. We'll call back, but if you don't get the job you die. Atomic Flounder: No hard feelings or anything. Spongebob: great, so do i just go home? Dirty Bubble: yes, go ! Barnacle Man: we could really use someone like that on our team. Dirty Bubble: I'll be dead by the time he joins The Authorities. (2 Days Later titlecard) (Cut to Spongebob sitting on his chair reading a newspaper stating "man ray is still your ruler" when the phone rings) Spongebob: (answering phone) yello? Barnacle Man: (on screen) good news, Spongebob, you're hired. Our old worker, Frank, will be destroyed immediately. (an explosion is heard offscreen) Spongebob: (hangs up phone) yipee! (runs offscreen) (Cut to Man Ray's restaurant) Spongebob: so now that I'm hired, what should I do? Manray: work the grill. Here's your spatula (throws spatula into SB's hands) take good care of it, as if you break it you die. Spongebob: IM READY! ManRay: QUIT TALKING AND GET TO WORK! (Sb runs off) (Cut to a zoomout shot of the outside of Manray's restaurant) Narrator: and there is but a little sample of what happens down in Man Rayopolis. Will it ever be explained how Man Ray took over? Probably not. The writer is too lazy. Category:Episodes Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots